


last name

by JJS97



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and cheesy lmao, confident jungeun, like really soft, side yvesoul, softie jiwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJS97/pseuds/JJS97
Summary: Jiwoo tries flirting for the first time using a cheesy pick-up line
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	last name

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought about this nd it radiated chuulip energy so here u go

Jiwoo is definitely gonna embarrass herself tonight.

She and Sooyoung are at the town's first and very infamous bar specially made for gay people. It's pretty self explanatory onto why it's infamous, considering they're living in one heck of a homophobic country.

Sooyoung notices the shorter girl subconsciously shaking one of her calves, a habit she does when she's nervous or unsure of something. She also notices how Jiwoo keeps wiping her palms by sliding them down her dress. Sooyoung can't help but sigh.

"Look, Jiwoo. If you don't want to do this we can go home." Sooyoung says ever so softly as she carefully squeezes Jiwoo's shoulder. The said girl was startled by the sudden touch, making her jump on her seat.

Jiwoo then shakes her head to help her snap out of whatever stupor she was on, "No. I got this." She said in a small voice.

"You sure? Because we've been sitting here for almost an hour and that blonde over there looks like she's been waiting for me to come and sit with her." Sooyoung says as she subtly points at the blonde sitting at the farther back of the bar, eyeing Sooyoung with a grin. The girl was clearly flirting with her eyes, and it takes no genius to figure that out. "But, no pressure. I'll stay with you until you're ready." Sooyoung adds.

Jiwoo sighs. Sooyoung's right. They've been sitting on these uncomfortable stools since they got here. She knows Sooyoung is itching to let loose and relax tonight, but with Jiwoo's nerves constantly firing her up with nervousness, Sooyoung can't do that- and now she feels bad.

Sooyoung's plan was to go alone tonight. She didn't expect it when her roommate, Jiwoo, suddenly asked if she could come. Of course, she wouldn't expect it— Jiwoo was too innocent and sweet for a place like this. She can't even imagine Jiwoo drinking alcohol, what more go to a bar.

But, Sooyoung never questioned the girl. Instead, she nodded and waited for Jiwoo to get ready.

On the car ride, Jiwoo felt like Sooyoung had a lot of questions. She then decided to answer the unsaid questions. Turns out Jiwoo wanted to have a girlfriend, and her plan was to score one by going to the bar. Sooyoung snorted when she heard, but when she saw the serious look on the other girl's face, Sooyoung could only blink. It was a rare sight- seeing Jiwoo beam with confidence and seriousness.

But of course, that didn't last long. As soon as they stepped into the loud and dark bar, Jiwoo's facade rapidly vanished into thin air. Sooyoung wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to scare the younger girl even more.

"It's alright, Soo. I got this." Jiwoo says as she puts up a smile. Sooyoung can't tell if it's genuine or not, "You sure? I mean, I really don't mind hanging here with you-"

"Ha Sooyoung." Jiwoo rests both of her clammy palms on Sooyoung's shoulders, "I got this." She says, her words were stern.

Sooyoung sighs, "Alright then. Call me if you need anything and I'll be there asap." She says as she ruffles Jiwoo's hair before leaving to go to the blonde. Jiwoo watches as Sooyoung's figure disappears into the crowd.

"You got this, Jiwoo. Remember all of the pick up lines you memorized last night." Jiwoo says to herself. Her eyebrows furrow as she presses her lips into a thin line. She raises her fist before finally standing up after what felt like decades of sitting.

She looks around the bar, trying to find a girl that she might like.

Jiwoo's eyes then land on a pretty brunette, sitting alone at the table by the main entrance. She was wearing a pretty green top that showcased her shoulders awfully well, paired with some tight jeans. The next thing Jiwoo knew, she was drooling.

Jiwoo shakes her head as she quickly wipes off her drool. She takes a deep breath, recalling every pick up line she memorized yesterday.

She then walks towards the girl, taking timid steps- Constantly repeating _I got this_ inside her head.

As soon as Jiwoo found herself standing behind the brunette, she clears her throat, hoping the said brunette hears her considering the loud music playing.

Jiwoo almost passes out when the brunette turns around, meeting her gaze. Jiwoo then started trembling. Her legs felt like it was about to give up on her any minute now.

"Um, Hi?" The brunette says, quirking an eyebrow.

"H-Hi," Jiwoo clears her throat again, "Hi." She says with more confidence than before.

"Can I sit with you?" Jiwoo asks, her confidence slowly fading away when the brunette starts to visibly mull on her request. "Sure. I don't see why not." She says with a smile.

Jiwoo felt her legs buckle, but luckily it wasn't that obvious since she made it look like she was sitting down (when in reality she was about to fall because of how nervous she was)

Jiwoo sat beside the girl, but there was an awfully large gap. She didn't want to scare her away.

"Um- So-" Jiwoo wants to hit herself, "What's your name?" She says, trying to remain casual.

"Oh wow. Nobody asks for my name at a bar. That's new." The brunette says as she subtly fiddles with her shot glass. Jiwoo's nerves that she thought were fading away were now ever so present. "I-I'm sorry, is that weird? I'm- It's-"

"No, No. Don't worry. It's actually pretty refreshing, you know? People usually ask for my number first before my name. It's nice experiencing something new." The brunette gives Jiwoo a genuine smile, calming Jiwoo's nerves in an instant. She then releases a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"My name is Jungeun, by the way. Yours?"

"Jiwoo."

"You have a nice name."

The compliment Jungeun gave suddenly ignited a flame in Jiwoo. Her confidence slowly making itself present again, "You too. But, there's something missing." Jiwoo says as she playfully pinches her chin.

Jungeun shoots a knowing look, "What is it?"

"My last name." Jiwoo winks, rather cute than flirty. Jungeun chuckles. "Kim Jungeun. Pretty fitting, don't you think?" Jiwoo says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

Jungeun laughs heartily, "Yeah. It sure is."

Jiwoo then widened her eyes at the unexpected response, "Really?"

"Yeah. Because that's literally my name. Kim Jungeun."

Jiwoo visibly deflates.

* * *

As soon as Sooyoung entered the restroom, Jiwoo threw herself unto the taller girl's arms as she begins to sob.

"Jiwoo?! What happened? Are you okay?" Sooyoung asks, making an effort to lift Jiwoo's chin to see her crying face but to no avail. Jiwoo wouldn't budge.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Jiwoo's yells were muffled, but Sooyoung heard her clearly.

Sooyoung sighs, not even bothering to ask the younger girl what happened and just rubs Jiwoo's back ever so softly.

She couldn't really blame Jiwoo for crying. The girl was nervous ever since they got here, and now that she was embarrassed, It was understandable why she's acting the way she is right now. (Also because Sooyoung knows how sensitive Jiwoo is).

"Let it all out, Wooming. Tell me when you're ready."

"I-I was trying to flirt with this girl by saying a pick-up line I memorized l-last night and t-then—" Jiwoo chokes on her sobs. Sooyoung bites her lower lip, taking everything in her to contain her laughter. Jiwoo was too adorable, searching up pick-up lines and all just for tonight. "The pick-up line was about last names-"

"Wait" Sooyoung looks down at Jiwoo's face, "Don't tell me you told her the 'my last name looks good on you' line or something similar."

Jiwoo looks at Sooyoung with glassy eyes before burrying her head back into the older girl's chest, sobbing harder than before. Sooyoung takes that as a yes.

"And let me guess, She had the same last name as you." Sooyoung smirks.

And again, Jiwoo sobs.

Sooyoung then starts to wheeze, "Oh God I'm sorry but THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!" She says as she laughs her heart out. Jiwoo then detaches herself from the taller girl, weakly hitting Sooyoung using her fists. Sooyoung laughs harder when she catches a glimpse of Jiwoo's crying face while the shorter girl was hitting her.

"Sooyoung?"

The two paused as soon as they heard a third voice. It was completely unfamiliar to Jiwoo, but Sooyoung already knew who it was.

"Jinsol?" Sooyoung says as she turns around to see Jinsol accompanied by an unfamiliar brunette.

"Jiwoo?" The brunette says, eyeing Jiwoo who was trying her best to hide behind Sooyoung's slim body.

Sooyoung's mouth then forms an 'O' as soon as she connected the dots.

"Jinsol, meet my roomie, Jiwoo." Sooyoung beams.

"Oh hello! Sooyoung told me a lot about you." Jinsol says, a genuine smile on her face- but that vanished immediately when she got a glimpse of what looked like tears on Jiwoo's face, "Wait why is she crying?"

Sooyoung presses her lips into a thin line as she subtly points at Jungeun.

"Me?" Jungeun mouths. Sooyoung nods in response. The brunette could only mutter an _Oh_ when she realizes.

Silence then quickly invaded the room. The only thing they're hearing is the almost inaudible music coming from outside. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. Either way, Sooyoung didn't like it.

Sooyoung then clears her throat, "Jinsol, you wanna accompany me outside?"

"SOOYOUNG NO!" Jiwoo shrieks, making everybody wince.

"Yeah sure. Jungeun, I'll go ahead?" Jinsol replies hesitantly. She turns to Jungeun, who only nods in response. Sooyoung then wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulder, "See you, Jiwoo."

"SOOYOUNG??" Jiwoo looks at Sooyoung with glassy eyes.

"You got this." Sooyoung mouths before exiting the restroom with Jinsol, leaving her and Jungeun alone.

If there's one thing Jiwoo would want right now, It would be for her to be eaten up by the ground. Doesn't seem like it'd happen anytime soon, but she's definitely chanting some sort of ritual inside her head, hoping for it to happen.

...

"Uh.. Hey. You alright?" Jungeun suddenly breaks the silence, making Jiwoo yelp.

Jiwoo was too distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice Jungeun was already beside her, leaning on the sink.

Jungeun lets out an airy chuckle, "Cute."

Jiwoo heard her loud and clear, but still proceeds to say, "What?"

"I said you're cute."

...

"Your pick-up line earlier-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jungeun then carefully places her hand on Jiwoo's shoulder. It startled the girl, making Jungeun retract her hand in an instant. But then she tries again and (shockingly) succeeds, "I know you're embarrassed about it. If it makes you feel any better, It did have an effect on me."

And for the first time since the embarrassing incident earlier, Jiwoo looks at Jungeun in the eye, "What do you mean?"

"I heard that line many times already from different people, and it usually made me cringe.." Jungeun says, making Jiwoo's shoulders slump, "But, I found yours to be somewhat... cute."

"Is that a good thing?" Jiwoo says in a small voice. Jungeun swore she never knew somebody as cute as Jiwoo exists.

"Yes, silly." She replies as she playfully elbows Jiwoo. That gesture seemed to cheer the other girl a bit, considering she started smiling.

...

"Can I try again? But with a different pick-up line?" Jiwoo says, looking at everything but the girl beside her.

Jungeun notices, making her giggle, "Sure."

Jiwoo then stands up straight as she clears her throat, "Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?" She says as she shoots finger guns at Jungeun.

The brunette laughs heartily, finding Jiwoo cuter than ever. Though Jiwoo didn't exactly understand why she was laughing.

"Did I say something funn-"

_A kiss._

Jiwoo goes beet red when she realizes Jungeun just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I- I.." She started stammering like a broken toy. "I- I wasn't expecting that.."

Jungeun chuckles, waving a piece of paper that has what Jiwoo could assume is Jungeun's number, "Get used to it then. You'll be receiving a lot of them in the near future." She smiles, giving a blushing Jiwoo the piece of paper.


End file.
